


Dinner and Dessert

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Oral Sex, Passionate, Reylo - Freeform, making out on counter tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey learns that Kylo can cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Dessert

The smell that filled the small space was absolutely delicious. Smiling in her sleep, she rolled onto her side. She was trying to dream of food, but she had little experience with food other than the portions she got on Jakku for her scraps of metal and circuitry. Whatever this was, it smelled like what she thought heaven might smell like. 

Rey laid there for a long while, her eyes closed, just enjoying the smell of cooking food. It smelled quite good even though she had no idea what it was, but the scent made her stomach rumble. After a short while lazing on the bed, she slipped out of the bed, the bed she had been sharing with Kylo. She pulled on a robe since she was naked, walking barefoot to the small galley. The ship was in hyper-drive; she felt hum of it under her feet, a reassuring rumble under her soles as she followed the smell of food. 

She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the entrance. Kylo was working quietly. She watched him cook. It was odd to see him, wearing just a pair of pants, barefoot, a simple black shirt with short sleeves so that she could see the muscles of his arms moving as he worked. He moved quietly, lost in thought as he worked. She stepped into the galley and without turning, Kylo asked, “Would you like to help?” 

“I've never cooked before, mostly just re-hydrated rations.” She frowned, stepping closer until she was beside him. Kylo smiled softly, one of his very rare smiles. “I could teach you.” She grinned, looking sideways up at him. He glanced at her a little shyly. At that moment he was more Ben than Kylo Ren. “Teach me.” She grinned, wider. As they started working, Rey found it strange; she had seen people cooking before on Jakku, but not like this. Here Ben had several things going at once, all of it smelled wonderful like nothing she had ever had before...her stomach made a very loud noise. 

Ben gave her a soft smile, a hint of humor in it. Again she caught a glimpse of the boy he used to be, when he talked about what each tool that he used or what each utensil did, what ingredient was in what dish, until finally they were sitting at the small table each with a plate and some utensils. “This would be better if the food had been fresh instead of food rations, but I hope you like it still.” Kylo watched her as she took her first bite. The face she made was amusing to him as her eyes rolled with pleasure as she chewed.

Kylo grinned, again giving her a glimpse of the boy he had once been before he dug into his own food. They ate quietly together, Rey digging in with a hearty appetite. She finished before him and Kylo surprised her by leaning forward to feed her some of his food. She giggled watching him as he leaned forward to put the fork full into her mouth. His brown eyes burned as he watched her mouth. They walked over together taking the dishes which he dropped into the tiny galley sink. 

She helped clean up, bumping him occasionally with her hip until finally he turned around, grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. She knew he was going to do it a split second before he did having felt his intentions as a ripple along their Force connection. 

“I love the fact that you cook,” she murmured. Kylo blushed looking down hungrily at her mouth. Brown eyes burned with need as they traveled over her face, settling at her lips. He leaned down without a word, his mouth capturing hers, full lips brushing over her mouth, tongue slipping across her lips. Her arms went around his neck. She didn't hesitate to pull herself against him, leaning up on her toes. His large hands moved from her waist down to cup her rear, pressing her body closer to his. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging on it slowly. “I think I should show you how much I enjoyed your cooking,” she whispered. 

Smiling, Kylo turned his hand coming around to grip the back of her neck softly pulling her closer. He traced her lips with his when he leaned down, never closing his eyes. He watched her reaction brushing her lips with his. It was intoxicating the way he looked at her, as if she was the sun and the moon of his world. 

“Rey...” he whispered her name, the brush of his lips against her sent heat through her body like liquid fire running through her vein. Kylo stared at her with so much emotion that she felt through their Force bond. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the flex of his stomach muscles under her hands when he leaned closer. Suddenly Kylo grabbed her, throwing everything off the small counter to set her on it. His kisses became more passionate, harder, and his hands moved to hold her on the counter biting her lips, her tongue, groaning as he yanked her to him. 

She reached up to thread her fingers into his hair. He untied her robe, pulling it open and sliding the garment down her shoulders exposing her skin to the slightly chilled air of the Falcon's galley. Brown eyes stared down her body tracing the curves of her breasts, down her flat stomach then up again to her eyes. He reached out, just with his fingertips, to run them over her bare skin. He pulled her legs up, dragging her to the edge of the counter pressing himself between her legs. Rey arched her chest against his, her breasts brushed the rough fabric of his shirt. Kylo let go of her long enough to pull his shirt over his head before his mouth brushed against her neck, the flesh of his bare chest pressing against her breasts. 

Stroking his lips up and down the side of her neck, he traced the slender curve along her throat to her ear. Here he caught the lobe of her ear with his teeth tugging gently. His hands shifted to her waist then caressed in a lazy brush down to her hips, across the tops of her legs. He lifted Rey's legs up, gripping under her knees to yank her closer yet. He didn't need to say how much he wanted her—she could feel it physically—but it was the pulse through their Force bond that communicated his desires most clearly. Her own needs flowed along the connection, her body reacted as wetness flooded through her sex as the need to feel him inside her was so strong she groaned with want. 

Her nipples were hard against his chest as heat tingled through her body. He always made her feel that she was on fire, caught in the open by Jakku's sun burning from the inside out, but in a way that made her want more. Kylo reached up again to run his thumb over her bottom lip. She was so soft yet so hard. She was tough, strong, but her tenderness and vulnerability were intoxicating because he knew she was only this vulnerable for him, with him. He brushed his nose gently against hers, nipping at her lips, but not quite catching them. He wanted to tease her, tease them both. 

She glided her hands down his chest, luxuriating in the flow of his muscles under her fingers. Running fingers over his flesh, so warm, satin under her touch, she traced his stomach. She felt him twitch slightly her fingers found the edge of his pants and she tugged them down, slipping one hand into his pants stroking against his stomach, then just above his groin her knuckles grazing the firm muscles then the curls of hair. 

Kylo moaned softly as his lips brushed against her cheek. He shifted to let her tug his pants down further, his erection coming free. She wrapped her hand around him, soft, satin, warm and firm as she started to stroke. His knees bent as he groaned deeply. She watched his face intently loving the way he melted at her touch. 

She proceeded to nip and lick his chest while her hand slipped up and down his hard length. Kylo grabbed either side of the counter around her, holding himself up, especially when she bit down hard on one of his nipples. 

“Ugh...Rey!” 

It was powerful, having him at her mercy, pleasured at her touch, wanting her to complete him to let him have her. She ran her thumb over the tip of his erection feeling a drop of fluid that she rubbed over him while he moaned, but he surprised her grabbing her hand, pulling her fingers away. Just as she voiced a protest he dropped to his knees in front to her to place his face between her legs. 

Rey gasped, startled to be replaced with almost a cry of pleasure as Kylo buried his tongue inside her licking and twisting him tongue to taste her. He kept it slow and sensual. He spread her legs wide, his long fingered hands on her thighs, his tongue moved almost lazily over her exploring. Kylo wanted to taste every inch of her, taking his time at her clitoris to swirl his tongue in figure eights until she arched backwards, her fingers in his hair pulled hard, her toes pointed and heels drumming against the cabinets as he pulled an orgasm from her trembling lips. 

He sucked deeply before he returned to teasing her stroking her intimate lips with his as she trembled, struggling to stay on the counter. Flicking his tongue out, she gasped again He enjoyed the pain she inflicted with her nails in his scalp and the rough tugging of his hair. 

Biting inside of each thigh to give her a moment to catch her breath, Kylo started again, licking and thrusting with his tongue, digging his fingers into her hips to hold her in place. He sucked hard pulling her almost off the counter again. She cried out incoherently nearly slipping off the counter. 

He finally came up for air, the self-satisfied smile belonged to a devil, his brown eyes twinkled holding her up. “Did you like that?” His voice was mellow and deep, his nose rubbed gently against hers. 

“Very much...” Her eyes met his, a slow smile of reply on her mouth. He leaned closer; she could feel the tip of his erection against where he had just been licking. He rubbed himself against her coating himself with her wetness. They groaned together as he teased not just her, but also himself. 

She shifted as close to the edge of the counter as she dared and he then slid himself deep into her. Rey cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kylo gasped when he entered her and lifted her up off the counter tightening his arms around her body. “Rey, oh Rey...” He held her close, kicking his pants off his feet before carrying her back to the bed in the back. He needed to bury himself in her. 

They dropped onto the small bed. He crawled up pressing her legs back, burying himself as deeply as he could into her. Rey's arms were tight around him, her fingers digging into his back. Coming up onto his knees Kylo leaned into her, his erection wrapped in her warmth and wetness. His eyes rolled back, she felt so good surrounding him. 

“Yes, Kylo, oh yes...” He started rocking, thrusting deeply, his hands balled into fists in the sheets of the bed, flexing and relaxing as he moved, then pulling out, another shift of his hips made her shudder. He adjusted to put her legs over his shoulders pressing down even deeper until she cried. “Yes!! I love you!” She groaned as he came, her body shivered under his when her orgasm shook her, but he had her pinned with her legs up so she couldn't move much, but he felt so good her fingers dragged down his shoulders her nails raised his skin as she came again. 

Kylo released her legs which she immediately wrapped around him. he leaned forward his mouth against her neck. He groaned deeply she felt so good. “Rey, Rey, Rey...oh Rey..” 

He thrust in long smooth motions, the smell of her hair, her body, the way her fingers felt digging into his back. His eyes rolled when he cried out with his own orgasm. She felt it rock through him just at the moment he burst within her, the sudden extra liquid warmth, hearing his moan of release, he sent her over the edge into another galaxy exploding climax of pleasure. He continued to shudder, Rey holding onto him, his breath coming in gasps with a long drawn out moan, then he choked on a soft sob. Rey held onto him with her arms and legs. She didn't want him to separate from her. Kylo shifted to wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

She closed her eyes stroking his hair. “I love you, Kylo. I love you so much.” She rubbed her cheek against his ear, her voice becoming softer. “I love you so much.” 

Kylo brushed his lips along her ear, over her cheeks covering her lips with his as he whispered. “I love you, my Rey.” The Force bond seemed to vibrate between them wrapping them even closer. After a while they finally separated though Kylo rolled to his side pulling her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her to keep her close for a while longer. “I thought it was time to get up?” she asked softly though she snuggled against him. 

“No,” was all Kylo said as he held her tightly.


End file.
